Forbidden
by The-Assasin-Who-Loves-To-Write
Summary: Nikki Trimvous was assigned to back-stab Danny Lucifer, literally. But when you get close to that spawn of the devil, it's really hard to hate him and really hard not to fall for him but she did anyway...AU DannyxOC I MEAN THE YOUNGER DANNY NOT THE GHOST RIDER DANNY! Rated M for Mature content.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own GR**

I had my bow and arrow, I looked straight. A demon was eating some junk, I sucked in my breath. I shoot the arrow and immediately, ice came and struck the demon. He froze and turned to ice. He fell and he broke into a million pieces of ice which disappeared in a matter of seconds.

I smiled in triumph, "one down, one million three hundred and sixty five more to go. Good thing I'm only 17." I muttered, I'm Niki Trimvous,which practically translate into 'victory triumph.' I'm god's daughter I know crazy right? I heard a engine running and looked down. I sat down at the edge of the building, a guy with a hat and some thorned jeans was running away screaming. Behind him was a flaming skull with a matching bike.

I chuckled and got ready my bow and arrow, I have control fire earth water and wind. I can combine them to make other things etc whirlpool, ice and if I'm not tired, lightning. I closed my eye and concentrated. I let go and an electric shock surrounded my arrow, it hit him and an electric shock got all over him.

I jumped down and looked at The Ghostrider. I smiled politely at him, "Hello Johnny." Blue flames surrounded him, he went back to his human form. "Ah the demigod. How is the assasin going on?" I chuckled, in my assasin form, I have red hair and purple eyes. But when I'm not, I have brown eyes and brown hair. "Well then Spirit of Justice? How is Danny going along?" I asked. Danny was Johnny's apprentice under the watchful eye of the devil.

I just knew about Danny long time ago, I really hate that Son of the devil. Ever seen he dated a mortal and that mortal cheated on him. He changed into a cocky bastard. "Oh yeah Danny's fine but recently he stopped dating girl." I conked my head, "Why?" He replied "Maybe he has got the hots for a certain daughter of god?"

I threw a fireball at him and as per normal he turned into Ghost Rider mode and blocked it aimlessly. Now I admit I have a teensy weeny little crush on him because what Johnny describe him he sound so courageous and brave even for a Devil spawn. "Woah there demigod no need to get violent." I shook my head while chuckling.

"Now that you destroyed my soul dinner I have to get yours." He got closer to me and I feigned scared. "Look into my eyes." Johnny said in a low voice, I at first saw fire and souls of the damned. Then I saw light and goodness with families laughing and a kid playing with other kids. A guy was proposing to a girl and she accepted.

Johnny gasped and took a step back, "Always gets me." I laughed since I'm God's daughter, the penance stare instead bring bad things it will bring good things. "Oh Johnny how are you still 43?"

He shrugged and drove off waving a good bye.I laughed and heard a shadow behind me, I looked around my hair and eyes was back to normal, "W-Who's there?" I stuttered to make sure that the demon will come out and bam I will kill him.

"Oh no one just someone you are hoping to see." A boy with blonde hair came out and approached me, "W-Who are you?" He came faster to me and grabbed my face, "Look into my eyes and see the souls of the damned." I looked into and I saw fire and a skull with the same vision from Johnny then a light came and showed the previous pictures from the vision. Suddenly there was a me and...the guy holding hands and making out.

I took a step back and digested whatever happen to me, I looked at the guy and he looked back at me with a troubled face. " Y-You're gods's daughter." I replied, "Y-You're the devil's son." Both of us scream and ran off.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, "Summon me to my father!" There was lightning and I found myself in a whitish place. I set my weapons down, "Father! Father!" Then a man with a white beard stood in front of me. "You called, daughter?"

I stabbed my knife in front of a table, "You didn't tell me that Devil's son is going right and left using the stare to kill mortals! Innocent mortals." I screamed,my father didn't moved. "Fine then daughter if Justice wants to be served then I send you on a mission to...eliminate Danny."

I raised an eyebrow, "How? He is practically the mini Lucifer..." I out my hands on my hip, "Get him to love you... Then stab him in the back literally." I winced, "Since when did you gotten so violent dad?" Dad shrugged, "I'll do anything to save mankind."

I bit my bottom lips, _"Seracium Lisiu" _. A white light appeared and I was transported back to the town. I walked around and went to my school,I hummed to the tune of _Deer In The Headlights. _I went back to my human form, My chocolate brown hair and eyes shone in the light. The map of the school in my hand, I went to big glass doors with the sign _General Office_. My palms felt sweaty, I opened the doors and met with the same blondie.

"You are a disgrace to our school! Mr Lucifer!" I knocked the door and the lady looked at me tiredly, the blondie smirked at me. "Yes what do you want?" I bit my bottom lip, "I-I just transferred from Ludwig High School?" THe lady straightened up, " Ah, I'm principle Lillian. A student leader will show you around school."

Before I knew it, Danny grabbed my hand and walked out of the office. The hallways were empty which was unlucky for me, Danny put a hand around my waist and one on the wall so he made it that I have no escape. "Hello demigod..." His mouth formed a smirk when he said the nickname Johnny gave me. He was an inch away from my lips.

I mentally made a promise to myself to not fall in love with the spawn...

I broke that promise 6 months later..

My father will have something to laugh about.

**DONE! Now I mean no offence to god, it's just a story. I just love ghostrider and I mean no offence to the Bible. I love reading the Bible even though I'm not a Christian...Well have a good day.**

_**And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour.**_


	2. Risk Everything For You

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter odor this story! So...Yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do, nor will I ever, own Ghostrider.**

Nikki looked at his brown eyes, "...Devil's spawn..." She whispered to him, Danny chuckled at the nickname. "For a demigod, you sure are cute." He leant closer to me, until he was whispering in my ear. "Too cute." Nikki shivered under his tone, which was husky and..._hot. _

Nikki pushed him away which failed miserably, "Get off me Devil spawn." She snapped, Danny obliged but not before kissing her cheek and running off to his class. Nikki eyes widened, _At least he didn't go for my lips. _

Nikki grabbed her books from her lockers and frowned when she doesn't know where she doesn't know the way. She conked her head, she saw a note and it said, _"Your Science class is straight ahead and the first turn on the left-DL XOXO" _

Nikki sighed when she knew how wrote this, she gathered her things and ran to her class. She breathed in a deep breathe and knocked on the wooden door. The loud voice stopped talking and whispered two words, "Come in." Nikki swallowed the lump in her throat, she went inside the door and she felt everybody's eyes on her. The teacher looked at her with a confused expresion at first but then she let out a 'ah'.

"You're the new student right? From Ludwig High School?" Nikki nodded slightly, "Yea...I am." The teacher let out a small smile, "Ok, My name is Mrs Yeight. You can take any seat you want." Nikki nodded and sat down at a seat at the corner of the room.

She bit her bottom lip when she felt a group of girls with too much make up and too little clothes. She listened to the teacher but when she droned on and on about the Periodic Table, Nikki finally resorted to doodling on her textbook. She dropped her pencils when Mrs Yeight said. "Miss Trimvous?" She shot her head up, "Y-Yes Mrs Yeight?" The students all snickered.

"Could you give me an example of one of the four examples on the Periodic Table?" Nikki nervously stood up while scraping the chair on the floor, _Don't draw any attention to me._ "T-The hydrogen,Carbon,oxygen and Magnesium." The teacher looked impress, "And can you tell me a little about Hydrogen?" Nikki threw caution with the wind and forgot about her warning, "Hydrogen is a chemical element with chemical symbol H and atomic number 1. With an atomic weight of 1.00794 u, hydrogen is the lightest element and its monatomic form is the most abundant chemical"

Everybody was quiet, the endless chatter seemed to died down. Nikki was feeling very uncomfortable, then the school bell rang. "Okay, now please read Chapter 5 on your textbook except for Miss Trimvous." Mrs Yeight let out a small smile at the girl which the girl politely smiled back. She quickly got to her new locker and brought out a book.

She was about to go until she felt her book dropped with a big force and she looked up with wide eyes, it was one of the girls with very little clothes. "Hello new girl...Or new geek." She and her friends snickered, "My name is Nicola and I rule this school." Nikki raised an eyebrow, "So?" She whispered and this Nicola girl was angry.

"So, it means that you have to follow my rules and you have to take my books and don't ignore me." Nikki rolled her eyes and went to take her book, Nicola finally had enough. "I said not to ignore me!" She slamemd her hands down on the book and it fell on the floor with one big _thump._ Nikki clenched her hands and looked at Nicola's bright green eyes. In her hands, a small flame emitted.

Nikki counted her head from _one,two,three,four,five,six,seven..._ She relaxed and picked up her book and walked away, "Yeah you better run Geek!" Nikki clenched her book tighter. She went to the cafeteria and went to take pizza and a soda. She frowned when everybody was staring at her and inching away, she started playing with her pizza and looked up to see Nicola and...The Devil's Spawn.

Nicola was getting her hands on his stomach and a sense of anger flew inside Nikki. She froze her stabbing and thought _I can't fall in love...in love with The Devil's Spawn too. _She was watching the populars Danny pointed at her and Nicola looked at her with a hated expression. "Why her! Why not me? THe bigger breasted and the prettier Nicola Wiseman?"

She unbuttoned a few buttons on her shirt and her breasts came bulging out, Danny gulped. He went over to Nikki whom she watched with wide eyes. "What you want Devil Spawn?" Danny looked at her, "Just please pretend not to hate me...At least for 5 minutes." Nikki looked at him, "Okay...5 mins." She was surprised at how easy she is.

Danny flashed her a nice smile that made Nikki melt. She cringed at that thought, "Thanks. Now follow me." He dragged her by the arm to the table with the Populars. Nikki conked her head at how many people were staring at her, she tugged at Danny's shirt. "Why the hell is everybody staring at me and why is Fake Face glaring at me like she wants to Skewer me alive?"

Danny whispered to her, "I'll fill you in later." Then he smiled at the Populars, "Hey guys, I like you to meet my friend. Her name is Nikki Trimvous." Then a black haired guy named Bryan said, "WOah! Dude! SHe's the girl whom started to spout all the notes like some nerd." Danny glared at him, "Shut up or I'll make you shut up." Danny said with his beautiful brown irises turning into blood red.

Bryan gulped, "O-Okay man..." Then he started to be quiet. Then the bell rang, Nikki planned to go to her Greek lesson when Danny pulled her arm. "Wait, I have the same class as you. " Danny said smirking

Nikki thought about it and shrugs, "All right, you just have to explain to me what happened." Danny nodded and walked beside Nikki, "That girl was Nicola Freeman, my ex girlfriend. "

Nikki raises an eyebrow, "That girl whom cheated on you for some jock on the field?" Danny eyes widened, "How did you...?" Nikki shrugs again, "Your 'teacher' told me about it."

Danny pouted, "I knew I shouldn't told him...Did he say anything else?" Nikki looked at him, "He said that you didn't cheat on any girls because of a certain Demigod...Namely me."

Danny for a second smiled but it must have been an illusion to Nikki because it was back to his annoying smirked. "Well...Maybe it's true?" Nikki rolled her eyes, "Stop flirting." Danny just smirked and continue walking.

Nikki and Danny stopped in front of the classroom door. Nikki bit her bottom lip and hesitated to open the door. Danny saw her hesitation and smirked, Äwww...Is the little Demigod having first day jitters?" The he fake pouted until Nikki playfully slapped his shoulder. She rolled her eyes, "I am not!" She growled but Danny just chuckled, "It's alright, I'm behind you."

Nikki gulped and opened the door, Danny and Nikki went inside. **"Και έτσι η Αθηνά γεννήθηκε μέσα στο κεφάλι του Δία και-**"**(So Athena was bonr in Zeus's head and-) ** The teacher looked at Nikki and Danny, she said with a thick Greek accent. "Oh Mr Lucifer and..." Nikki said in a shy voice, "Nikki Trimvous." The teacher nodded, Äh Miss Trimvous, yes. I will close one eye in your tardiness but I expect not to see it for you nymore. IS that clear?"

Nikki nodded, she went and sat down. A few minutes later, Danny sat a seat beside her. She mentally groaned, she felt a arm slithered to her waists. She glared at the guy beside her but he only merely smirk.

**"Δεσποινίς Trimvous; Θα σας παρακαλώ να μας πείτε για τη γέννηση του Ερμή;"(Translation: Miss Trimvous? Would you please tell us the birth of Hermes?)**

Nikki eyes widened, "Erm...I don't know..." She said while looking down, the teacher, Miss Ackliyon, shook her head in disappointment. " Well I expect you to listen in the near future Miss Trimvous."

Nikki sheepishly nodded her head while she sat down, she glared at the person beside her. "It's your fault! I hate being scolded by the teacher." Danny just smirked, "Welll...You're just going have to continue being annoyed for the rest of the school year. " He said with a pleasant smile and looked at the front. I sighed and listened to the teacher.

_**After Greek Class**_

Nikki crinkled her neck, "Argh, I'm going to have to lie down and let Johnny trample over me just to have my neck normal again." Suddenly she heard people screaming, "Help! Somebody help!" A girl kept on running, I blocked her and asked. "What's wrong?" She panted and said between breaths, "Danny *breath* Is *Breath* beating *breath* up *breath* a guy!"

Nikki raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that normal?" THe girl shook her head and said when she caught her breath, "No! Danny has red eyes and like fangs like...like a...like a vampire!" NIikki froze. "Take me to him." The girl nodded and brought her to where Danny is.

_**Later...**_

Nikki ran through the halls and saw Danny with his bleach blonde hair at the tip it filled with red. Nikki's eyes widened, _Demon Form... _Nikki heard a groan from another person and saw the guy that Danny beat up all bloody.

Danny went for another punch when Nikki stopped him, "Danny! Stop!" Danny looked at Nikki in the eyes and Nikki gasped. His eyes were bright red and his teeth were elonged.

Danny just snarled, "He insulted my parents, saying that their dead!" Danny's hair almost turned red, "And..." Danny stopped short, Nikki raised an eyebrow. "And?" Danny took a deep breath. "And he insulted you, saying that you're a geek and a slut. "

Nikki was taken back, _Would he threatened to give away his identity and risk being exiled, or worse beheaded, from the demon realm? _

**Well...I think I have exceeded my goal in writing more than 1,600 words :3. Anyway stay cool and R&R**

**_And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour_**


End file.
